


Pumpkin Patch

by KissingWinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Halloween, Hand Jobs, Impala Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: It's Halloween and Dean decides to steal a giant pumpkin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Stupidly late for Halloween but here we are.
> 
> Read the original work including art/gifs [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/152726461730/dean-whatre-you-get-back-over-here-help)

"Dean?! What're you..? Get back over here."

"Help me with this," Dean replies loudly, cutting the biggest pumpkin Sam has ever seen off its stalk and pocketing his knife.

Sam looks around and then sighs, clambering over the fence next to the field Dean just pulled up next to. There's a farm house close by and Dean is just casually stealing a pumpkin from an honest to god pumpkin patch.

You're such a child," Sam says, marching over to his brother.

"Look at the size of this thing, Sammy. You get one side and I'll get the other. I'll fit on the back seat."

"Jesus," Sam mutters, weaving through vines and other smaller pumpkins until he's standing opposite Dean, the giant mutant pumpkin between them.

"Lift with your legs," Dean says, flashing Sam a cocky grin before stooping down and hooking his fingers under the pumpkin.

Sam crouches and gets his hands underneath.

"Ready? Lift," Dean says, grunting at the weight as they straighten up, arms full of the huge muddy vegetable.

"Why the hell do you even want this? Have you ever carved a pumpkin in your life? Why start now?"

Dean makes a face like the answer is completely obvious and Sam is just being slow. He makes might have a point because Sam doesn't get it, but Dean doesn't have to know that.

"Watch where you're walking, Sam."

Sam frowns but keeps on walking, watching Dean who has his face turned towards the impala, a smudge of mud under his eye.

He maybe should have listened to Dean about watching where he was walking because the next minute, Sam's foot is crunching through the rotting shell of a pumpkin.

"Oh, damn it," Sam grumbles, almost dropping the mutant pumpkin while trying to free his boot.

"Sam..." Dean's wheezing with laughter, barely able to talk. "Don't drop the pumpkin."

"Shut up about the fucking pumpkin," Sam yells, a smile tugging at his lips. He can't help it. Dean's laugh is so infectious that his irritation quickly dissolves into humour. Sam lifts his leg and shakes his foot, orange goo flying everywhere. He tries to aim some in Dean's direction.

"Ahh, stop," Dean chuckles, blinking away some tears because he can't wipe them away with his hands. "Can we get moving with this before you drop it on me?"

"Me drop it?" Sam says as they start towards the car again. "You're wobbling it around because you're laughing at me! Dean... Shut up!"

Both are laughing uncontrollably now, Dean's eyes streaming, Sam's legs bent at the knees like he's about to pee himself.

"I can't..." Dean manages through even louder laughter than before. The pumpkin between them is rocking precariously. "Down, down..."

Sam bends his knees with Dean and they set the mutant on the ground. Dean leans over it, both hands splayed on its orange skin, and looks at Sam. His eyes are all crinkled at the corner, those perfect teeth glinting, and Sam feels light and a bit wild, Dean's mood rubbing off on him.

"Why'd you stop here, Dean," Sam asks again, still unsure of Dean's reasons. It's not like either of them have any fondness for this particular holiday.

"I dunno," Dean replies, straightening up. He's not laughing now but he's still smiling. "The bunker... It's home for me now. I just thought maybe this would make it seem a bit more homely. For you."

Sam doesn't know what to say. He didn't think that Dean even thought that Sam didn't consider the bunker to be home. And it's not that he doesn't. Dean is his home so he can be home wherever he is. 

It's nice that Dean wanted to do this for him though. However silly and illegal it is, the intention is good.

Sam suddenly needs to get his hands on his brother. Like right now.

"Ok, I guess we're taking this beast home then," Sam smirks, crouching down and smiling brightly at Dean, hoping it's clear that carving a pumpkin isn't the first thing he wants to do when they get back to the bunker.

Dean wiggles his eyebrows and they both pick up the pumpkin again, walking carefully towards the car.

A loud gunshot makes them both jump.

"Fuck!" Dean yells. "The farmer!"

Sam looks in the direction of the farm house and sees a man thundering towards them holding a shotgun.

"Quick!" Sam shouts, laughing despite them being shot at for being pumpkin thieves.

"Leave it!" Dean drops his side of the mutant and it crashes to the ground, barely missing Sam's foot. Dean grabs Sam's arm and they haul ass over to the fence, scrambling over as another shot rings out.

"Fuck! Start the car," Sam yells, pulling the passenger door open just as Dean throws himself behind the wheel.

The engine roars to life and mud and dust flicks up behind them as they speed away from the farm as fast as they can, wild grins on both their faces.

"Woooo!" Dean smacks Sam's shoulder with the back of his hand, looking over at his brother. 

Sam shakes his head, but the smile won't leave his lips. He slides over on his seat and puts his hand around the back of Dean's neck, leaning in to kiss under his jaw, mouthing at Dean's skin until it's wet and pink. 

Dean's pulse is thundering under Sam's lips and the air in the car is charged with heat and need.

"Pull over," Sam says, his free hand snaking between Dean's legs, rubbing the bulge of his dick. 

Dean nods and lifts his hips into Sam's palm. He grips the steering wheel hard, accelerating until he spots a strip of gravel by the side of the road to pull over.

Even before the engine cuts out, Dean is grabbing Sam by the biceps and crashing their mouths together, kissing him deep, their tongues meeting as Sam wrestles Dean's jeans open.

Not wanting to be left behind, Dean returns the favour, lifting Sam's shirts and tugging open the button of his jeans, yanking the zipper down so fast that Sam breaks the kiss.

"Be careful," he hisses, pulling Dean's cock from his briefs and swiping his thumb over the head.

Dean makes a show of gently opening Sam's jeans, kissing his neck and dipping his fingers under the elastic of Sam's underwear.

"I said be careful not be an ass," Sam grumbles, putting his hand over Dean's and thrusting up. "Take it out."

Dean laughs under his breath, pulling Sam's cock free and stroking it. 

Adrenaline fuelled, neither of them care that it's broad daylight. They don't even spare a thought to the fact that the road they're on isn't unused. They could be seen easily if someone drove past.

"Fucking hot," Dean moans, his face so close to Sam's that he can feel his panting breath on his lips. He twists his wrist on the upstroke, just how Sammy likes it.

"Dean..." Sam says, voice rough. He repeats it over and over, jerking Dean with a desperation usually reserved for after a hunt.

They watch each other stroke and fist their cocks until they're both coming, shuddering with each other's names.

Sam grabs a rag from the footwell and cleans himself up, tossing it at Dean when he's done and laughing at the look of horror on Dean's face. He leans over and kisses Dean's neck, biting his earlobe a bit to hard. Dean shoves him away and zips up, throwing the rag at his brothers chest.

"Ready to go?" Dean starts the engine but waits for Sam's reply.

"Yeah," Sam says, thinking about their abandoned pumpkin. It's a shame they didn't get it in the end, it might have looked pretty cool in the bunker, although Sam's sure the impalas suspension thanks them for leaving it behind.

"Sam?"

Dean's eyebrow is arched. Sam smiles. 

"Let's go home," he says, and Dean's grin is blinding.


End file.
